Kate
Background Kate is the current partner of the spirit Atem. Whilst exploring a cave with her best friend, Blade one day, she discovered a box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Curious, she completed the puzzle after several years, however shortly after completing the puzzle, she was involved in an accident causing her to suffer more or less permenant amnesia. Due to the lack of safety that caused the accident, Kate's parents moved the family away from Domino City to England. Whilst there, Kate befriended a girl her age, Fern. When they were attacked by bullies Kate asked Fern to help retrieve the Millennium Puzzle. After retrieving the Puzzle Kate explained how she had been in possession of the Puzzle as long as she could remember. After that the girls became best friends and joined a guild of other kids their age. Kate and Fern participated in the activities of their 'guild' for four years, until the same bullies cornered them in an alley. When seperated from Fern, Atem finally revealed himself, taking control of Kate's body (which changed in appearance) and took down the bullies. Upon Fern finding him, she thanked Atem and asked if he had seen Kate. When Kate was given control of her body again she found she and Fern could both see the spirit. Kate was later challenged to a game of duel monsters, in which she won with relative ease with her Dark Magician Girl. Kate eventually accepted Atem as a friend and partner and was even called Aibou by Atem. Personality As a child in Domino City, Kate was very bold and outgoing. She and her friend, Blade, often explored the city and its surroundings, including the beach cave where she found the Millennium Puzzle. After her amnesia she seemed to become very naive about the world and very curious. Kate is very able when making friends, including Blade, Fern and Atem, and is very idealistic about loyalty, never abandoning her friends. This is both her strength and undoing, as this leads her to serious injury in the face of a fierce opponent. She can accept when she is wrong, however if she does not realise what she has done wrong she is adament that she was never in the wrong. Abilities Kate is decent at Duel Monsters to begin with, though she becomes more skilled as Atem tutors her in the game. She is also very athletic, as a result of her exploring as a child, proved with when she manages to save herself when she falls off of a cliff path. She also has a black belt in martial arts, which she employs whenever she is attacked by a foe. She is noted to have mysterious powers when she was a child, though these became more developed as she discovered and trained each one. These included: *Future Sight, allowing her to view events of the future. This is one of her less controlled powers. *Levitation. This allows her to levitate objects of a certain size and weight. This has become one of her more developed powers. *Manipulation of Water. This allows her to manipulate water any way she choses. This has proved useful at certain times. *Mind Crush. This ability only became accessable after Kate completed the Millennium Puzzle. It is likely Atem's presence allowed Kate to access this power. *View of the Past. On occasion Kate can take a view of the past. However she cannot view her own before the accident. This is likely caused by her amnesia preventing her a view of her past. Appearance: As a teenager Kate has long straight blonde hair held back by a head band, and blue eyes, described to be like sapphires. Casual Kate often wears a brown leather jacket, with a green shirt underneath along with tan shorts and walking boots. Formal When Kate attended her prom she wore a simple blue dress with gold earrings. In one of her dance classes she wore a simple black dress with black leggings underneath and black high heels. Kate rarely wears formal attire. Relationships Atem Kate is good friends with Atem and respects him thouroughly. When they first met she was wary and cautious of him, though she later accepted him as her friend and partner. Atem often calls her aibou among other things for pet names, though his feelings for her are purely platonic. When Kate puts herself at serious risk against a gang, Atem takes over to take care of them. He later shouts at her for being stupid enough to think she could bring them down alone. Kate in turn remains firm in that she did nothing wrong and shouldn't have to apologise. This causes a rift in their relationship for at a month, according to Fern. Eventually Fern helps Kate realise her mistake and convinces her to apologise to Atem. Atem accepts her apology and in turn apologises for being hard on her. Atem and Kate hug each other at least three times a week, as stated by Fern, showing they have a deep relationship where they view each other as brother and sister. Atem sympathises with Kate over her amnesia, having experienced it as well, making their relationship an understanding one. Atem is shown to be confident in Kate's abilities she has built over her years in England as her only switches with her should she be in extreme danger from a foe. Fern Fern is Kate's best friend in England. They met when Kate and her parents moved into the same appartment building in London, with Fern living across the hall from them. One day when they playing in the local a group of bullies stole Kate's Millennium Puzzle. Fern helped retrieve it, becoming Kate's best friend. After joining a guild of other local children, Kate and Fern often explored areas of London as they grew up, becoming confident young women. Fern is very supportive of Kate and very loyal to her friends. When Kate and Atem fell out when Kate remained behind to fight a gang who attacked Fern, who was taken home by their friends from their 'guild', Fern became the bridge of communication between the two (as she was also able to see Atem.) She managed to convince Kate to apologise to Atem by helping Kate see how she was wrong. The girls are clearly very close and are rarely out of one anothers company and defend one another fiercely, though Fern thinks more clearly than Kate. Blade Blade was Kate's friend back in Domino City, Japan. Before the accident causing Kate to lose her memory, he and Kate often explored Domino City and its surrounding areas, including the beach cave where Kate discovered the box containing the Millennium Puzzle pieces. When he learnt she moved away he became depressed. After several years the two met again when Kate came to Domino City for a vacation with her family. Blade soon developed a crush of Kate, though she did not return his feelings. He became aware of Atem sharing Kate's body and became jealous of him, believing him to be the cause of Kate's amnesia. Kate became aware of his accusations of Atem via Fern and became angry, as Atem would never hurt her. Kate returned to London, her friendship with Blade falling apart. He later swears Atem as his enemy for the harm and dillusion he had brought upon Kate. Parents Kate loves her parents very much and when she lost her memories they moved to London as they believed lack of safety caused the accident that led to her amnesia. Despite not remembering them, Kate knew they were her parents and accepted them with ease. London Youth Group (aka the Guild) Kate has good relationships with all of the members of her youth group, though they call themselves a guild rather than a youth group. Kate and Fern joined the group at age 10 and befriended Sunny and Billy first. When Fern was attacked by a gang Kate and the Guild rushed to her aid proving their loyalty to their members. When she and Atem refused to speak to one another, she hung around with Fern, Billy and Sunny and sought advice and comfort from them, showing a sense of trust between them.